Tsareena (Pokémon)
|} Tsareena (Japanese: アマージョ Amajo) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . It is the final form of . Biology Tsareena is a bipedal, plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance. Its torso, arms, and legs are dark purple, while its hips and head are white. On top of its head is a light green . The shortest leaf of the calyx extends slightly forward and then curves to the right, similar to . The other three leaves resemble long hair extending nearly to the ground and have many yellowish-green markings. On top of the calyx is a growth resembling a small, purple crown with four thin yellow stripes. It has heavy-lidded, dark purple eyes with purple eyelids and long eyelashes, but has no visible mouth or nose. The lower part of its face is hidden behind a short ruff extending up from its body. While its arms are slender with rounded, digit-less hands, it has long, powerful legs. The upper portions of its legs have three pointed projections just before the hips, creating the impression of long boots. The lower portion tapers to its small, pointed feet. It has wide hips made up of six segments. This Pokémon has a high-class nature, and punishes anyone that approaches it with evil in mind. This attitude will even be directed at its Trainer if given commands Tsareena dislikes, such as being told to use an ineffective move. In battle, it attacks using finely honed kicking skills and graceful movements. Every time it kicks an opponent, Tsareena cackles at it. Additionally, its fragrance acts as distraction in battle. Touching the crown-like growth on its head is said to render it defenseless, however. Because only the most powerful evolve into Tsareena, this Pokémon uses its power to protect its pre-evolutions.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/tsareena/ Tsareena is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Mallow's Tsareena Tsareena debuted in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!, where 's evolved into it immediately after learning during an encounter with . Minor appearances Pokédex entries type. Because of its strong legs, Tsareena's kicking moves are powerful. It steps on defeated opponents to accentuate its wins.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (19th release)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Trop Kick|Grass|Physical|70|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=762 |name2=Steenee |type1-2=Grass |evo2= + knowing |no3=763 |name3=Tsareena |type1-3=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Tsareena and its share their with . They are all known as the Fruit Pokémon. Origin Tsareena appears to be based on a and a female , such as a queen. It may also be a reference to the mangosteen being known as the "Queen of Fruit". Name origin Tsareena may be a combination of , a Russian female monarch, and serene. It may also incorporate mangosteen and queen. Amajo may be a combination of 甘い amai (sweet) and 女王 joō (queen). In other languages and |fr=Sucreine|frmeaning=From and |es=Tsareena|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fruyal|demeaning=From and royal |it=Tsareena|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=달코퀸 Dalkokwin|komeaning=From and queen |zh_cmn=甜冷美后 Tiánlěngměihòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=甜冷美后 Tìhmláahngméihhauh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Царина Tsarina|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Mallow's Tsareena Notes External links |} de:Fruyal es:Tsareena fr:Sucreine it:Tsareena ja:アマージョ zh:甜冷美后